Advances in mobile communication and the exponential increase in mobile digital content, such as user-created photos, videos, text, music, and the like, has led to the popularity of content cloud services. Content cloud services may be provided through a public cloud server (using a public domain Internet Protocol (IP)). In order to provide content cloud services in personal electronic devices, personal electronic devices that function as a server, for example, are now being marketed. Such devices may behave as a Network Access Storage (NAS) (e.g., HomeSync or IPCamera).
A complex temporal or spatial constraint is imposed on an initial setup procedure for sharing a personal electronic device, for example, a cloud device. For example, if an electronic device is to share content with another personal electronic device, the electronic device may have to be within proximity of the other electronic device in order to conduct Near Field Communication (NFC) therewith. Furthermore, the sharing electronic device may have to input complex setting values.